grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Ralph Rotterman
Dev, friend |status = Living |season6 = X }} Ralph Rotterman is a poacher who appeared in . He witnessed a Kinoshimobe kill his friend, Dev, after Dev had shot and killed a deer. Appearances Ralph was out poaching at night with his friend, Dev, when they spotted a deer. Ralph put a spotlight on the deer so Dev could shoot it, which he did. Dev got out of the truck and spotted the deer's blood on the ground, which he happily let Ralph know. While Dev went to go find the deer, Ralph grabbed a few beers from his truck. As Ralph was walking into the woods to catch up to Dev, he suddenly heard Dev screaming for help. Ralph thought Dev was kidding at first, but he became worried when he found Dev's rifle lying on the ground next to the dead deer he'd shot. He ran further into the woods, where he found Dev ensnared by several vines. When he knelt down to help his friend, a vine suddenly shot up from underneath Dev and stabbed him straight through his chest, getting blood on Ralph's clothes. Ralph watched in horror as Dev started to be dragged away; a Kinoshimobe then lifted Dev's body off the ground, and Ralph took aim and fired a shot at it, hitting Dev in the head instead. He then dropped his rifle and ran off, thinking the creature might be coming after him. He briefly tripped and fell, before getting back up and getting into his truck. He sped off but checked behind him so often that he lost sight of where he was driving and drove straight into a tree. The next morning, a passerby spotted Ralph and called 911, and paramedics came to treat him and take him to the hospital, but Ralph refused to be taken anywhere, claiming his friend had been killed by a monster. Ralph argued with them for awhile before approaching Wu, Hank, and Nick. Hank calmed him down, and Ralph then told the detectives what he saw happen to Dev the night before. Nick told him to show them where it happened, and Ralph took them into the woods, first showing them the dead deer and Dev's rifle. He initially claimed ignorance to Dev shooting the deer before getting frustrated with Wu pointing out that they'd been illegally poaching. Nick told him once again to show them where Dev had been killed, but all that remained in the area was Ralph's rifle, which Hank prevented him from picking up back off the ground. After repeating to them how he witnessed Dev being stabbed by some kind of monster, he was taken back to the precinct for further questioning. Back in an interrogation room, Nick and Hank grilled Ralph over the possibility that he killed Dev himself, but Ralph stuck to his story and urged the detectives to stop wasting time and find his friend. During the interrogation, Ralph admitted that he unintentionally shot Dev when he was trying to shoot the monster, but he pointed out that Dev had already been killed. As he was telling Nick and Hank how awful and crazy last night was for him, Wu entered the room and signaled for Nick and Hank to come with him. Ultimately, Ralph's story was confirmed to be true when the Kinoshimobe was found in the area where Dev's body had been taken. Images 609-promo9.jpg